


The Call

by LaVenus6



Category: British Actor RPF, Danish Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Gen, Mads tiene una amante, Married Characters, Masturbation, Mentioned other people - Freeform, No Sex, mencion de las esposas, no es Hugh... aun
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mads Mikkelsen estaba con su amante en turno cuando la llamada sorpresa de Hugh Dancy le arruina la noche... a la chica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en _The Call_ el nuevo corto comercial de Mads Mikkelsen

Muy pocos sabían que su matrimonio era una relación abierta. Su esposa Hanne Jacobsen, no se quejaba de su estilo de vida, ella sabía que al ser un artista la palabra “fidelidad” se borraba del diccionario. Hanne permanecía en su lugar como su mujer a la que siempre iba a respetar por permanecer a su lado porque la amaba a su modo y no por sus hijos, que ya eran adultos y podrían comprender el hecho de que sus padres se divorcien. Pero él no esperaba hacerlo.

A sus amantes siempre las veía en una casa que tenía lejos de la ciudad que le daba una vista hermosa de la misma; en ocasiones él iba por ellas o ellas llegaban por su cuenta cuando Mads Mikkelsen les llamada. 

Él tenía una nueva amante cada día de la semana, las iba cambiando como si fuera su ropa; a veces eran modelos, actrices que han sido sus compañeras de trabajo, cantantes o bailarinas danesas (que incluso han sido alumnas de su Hanne); y una que otra fan. Le daba igual si eran mujeres jóvenes y no tan jóvenes. Pero su regla de oro era: “nunca meterse con amigas de tus hijos”.

Las personas, sus hijos y su hermano Lars lo sospechaban sin embargo no hablaban por respeto a Hanne.

Está vez, la amante en turno era Malin Buska. Actriz que solo es reconocida en su país. Ella le ayudaba a él a practicar sus líneas en el auto pero esperaba que al llegar a la casa ensayen las escenas sexuales. Mads estaba encantado con la mujer que tenía a su lado. Era una profesional y una dama de carácter frío.  
Nada le roba la atención de sus amantes. En ese momento, solo existían ellas.

Sin embargo, había algo… o mejor dicho alguien, que era una excepción a esa regla. 

Y no era ningún miembro de su familia.

Malin como Hanne, sabía que Mads es hombre y siempre terminaba en algún hotel entre las piernas de otra mujer. No le importaba porque así iniciaron como amantes. Solo pedía que no le llamen frente a ella. Que sea Malin está vez el único centro de atención. 

Por eso sabía que Mads se estaba equivocando con sus líneas por ella. Y esa idea de que en el sexo le iba a demostrar que él podría dominar su guion como a ella, le fascinaba. No había actriz que no le fascine las escenas sexuales con él, por eso se ganó el apodo de semental.

Hasta que la llamada de esa persona entró interrumpiéndoles.

–Permíteme -mencionó Mads al no soportar que su teléfono este sonando- 

–Buenas… ahh ¿noches? -Dijo la voz de la otra línea que no sabía el horario de diferencia con Dinamarca- soy Hugh –o sí el dueño del teléfono no reconociera su número.

–Me alegra oírte -respondió con una sonrisa tierna que se formó al escuchar su voz pero se agrandó al escuchar el nombre confirmando que no estaba equivocado de quien era.

–A mí también, Mads. -respondió con la misma sonrisa-

No se habían escuchado la voz tras haber terminado de grabar la temporada tres de Hannibal. Ellos eran felices al oírse de nuevo. Era verdad, ambos estaban siendo sinceros con el otro como siempre lo han hecho desde que se conocen. Al menos eso creían.

–Fue un placer verte la última vez -comenzó a subir las escaleras para su recamara se sentía incómodo que la mujer se le quedada viendo mientras escuchaba la risa de Hugh en la otra línea- ¿Nosotros nos podemos reunir otra vez? –Mads deseaba verle de nuevo. Nunca pensó cuanto iba a extrañar a Hugh. Lo quería más que a un amigo.

–Eso depende de ti, tan pronto como sea posible -Hugh estaba por ir a Dinamarca por la presentación de su película Deadline Gallipoli. Por eso le llamó para poder verse en algún lugar. Hugh no evito agarrarse el cuello por vergüenza de como preguntarle- ¿Quisieras algo diferente esta vez? –finalmente menciono ya que la última reunión fue en la fiesta de despedida por haber finalizado la grabación.

–No, no. Igual que la última vez. ¡Fue perfecto! -Cuando la fiesta se acabó Mads convenció a Hugh de ir a un bar a seguir festejando, debido a que a ambos les gustaba la cerveza.

–Bien -respondió el inglés.

–No es necesario cambiar nada -le gustaba como Hugh era en los bares, podría ver al verdadero británico entrando en confianza con él. 

Le fascinaba esas sensaciones que le provocaban esos ojos azules que ni su esposa o su amante le causaron. Además entre tanto alcohol la cosa se ponía caliente entre ellos, pues su mano terminaba acariciando la pierna de Hugh y a él no le desagradaba. No pudo llegar más lejos porque su compañero se quedó dormido sobre el sofá donde se tocaban al salir del bar.

–Me llamas de nuevo para saber cuándo y dónde nos vemos -Mads estaba consciente que Hugh ahora estaría de gira presentando una película o iría a eventos de Inglaterra  
Mads… -le colgaron antes que diga que al día siguiente estaría en Dinamarca.

El rubio regreso con su pareja que ya había puesto música para dispersar el ambiente. Mads se acercó a ella. La mujer le miro a los ojos luego a los labios. Él sabía lo que ella quería por lo que puso sus labios más cerca. Aun sentía emoción por la idea de Hugh llamándole. 

Parpadeo. No recordaba el motivo de la llama, ni le pregunto, solo le dijo que quería verle. Pensó lo idiota que es porque le colgó sin saberlo y porque ahora Hugh sabe que lo extraña

No tenía de que preocuparse porque antes de besar a Malin, a los pocos minutos de haber colgado la llamada al británico; su teléfono volvió a sonar. Miro el nombre y vio que era Hugh nuevamente haciendo que la sonrisa se le escape otra vez frente a ella.

xXxX

¿A caso Hugh puede sentir cuando piensa en él?

Ya que no era la primera vez que sucedía. 

Siempre se lo hacía.

Como aquella noche que leía el script de Hannibal sobre la escena con Caroline y Hugh, donde saldrían los tres desnudos sobre la misma cama. No dejo de pensar en las pornos que había visto de esas situaciones. Incluso por diversión invento los diálogos como escena porno… hasta que lo volvió porno gay. 

Ya no se imaginó a Will tocando el hombro de Alana para evitar que se vaya con Hannibal, pensó en Will tocando el hombro de Hannibal para girarlo y quedar sobre él. Cerró los ojos sabiendo que tenía a Hugh encima mirándole de manera fija relamiéndose sus labios. Caroline ya no existía. Solo era Hugh y él sobre la cama. Miró al castaño besarle con desesperación su cuerpo viejo, enredando sus dedos en su vello canoso añejado sobre su pecho. 

Salió de esa fantasía cuando sintió algo pesado sobre su hombro. Su respiración estaba agitada, puso de pretexto el susto. Separó sus labios por el asombro al ver a Hugh con una sonrisa traviesa. 

–¿Ya leíste el script? -Mads solo afirmo con la cabeza cubriendo parte de su rostro con el guion para que no vea su sonrojo- Me parece graciosa la escena. Jaja -se metió sus manos en los bolsillos mirando al mayor- ¿te imaginas que harán las fans cuando lo vean? –Hugh se veía divertido con ello. 

Eso le gustaba a Mads, que frente a él muestre ese lado suyo. Si hubiera estado Fuller o Caroline junto a ellos, tal vez Hugh se vería serio o molesto por el script

–De seguro quitaran a Caroline de la historia y nos pondrán a los dos teniendo sexo o sí hacen el trío de seguro es conmigo en medio –mencionó divertido.  
Hugh ignoraba que Mads se había imaginado momentos antes las escenas o eso quiso creer el rubio. Ya que sentía lo apretado que estaba su pantalón entre sus piernas. No quería que el joven se diera cuenta del bulto que se estaba formando.

Cuando su compañero se fue Mads entró a su remolque vigilando que no le vieran para masturbarse en privado junto con el pensamiento de Hugh sobre o debajo de él.

xXxX

Su erección se comenzaba a notar frente a su amante, como en esa ocasión del script todo por recordarlo. Sabía que Malin se dio cuenta. Ahora pensaba si Hugh se dio cuenta de su erección en ese momento o guardo el vergonzoso secreto.

–Esos no fueron cinco minutos -comentó al responder la llamada-. Dame un segundo –cubrió el teléfono sobre su pecho para que no oyera que esta con alguien. No quería que mal piense de él, no Hugh- ¿te quedas a cenar? –Susurró a la mujer-

Hugh por su parte escuchaba claramente el susurro sintiéndose culpable de interrumpir a un hombre ocupado y popular como lo era Mads. Pero ese cálido sonido de un “tum tum” lo tranquilizaba. Se imaginó que eran los latidos de su compañero diciéndole que solo por él late… pero luego se rio porque eso era algo imposible de oír... Y ser la causa de ello.

A Hugh Dancy le gustaba Mads Mikkelsen desde hace tiempo. Nunca lo admitiría porque ambos están casados con hijos y porque de seguro Mads no tenía los mismos sentimientos por él. Aunque sus acaricias decían otra cosa pero eso fue bajo la influencia del alcohol, sí el danés hubiera estado sobrio seguro que ni le tocaba.

Además la erección que le vio era por Caroline, por el cruce del sexo. No por él. Mads nunca se excitaría por estar con un hombre y menos uno como era Hugh.

–Se perfectamente lo que vamos a cenar -pudo escuchar el sonido de cristales de las copas chocando-. Te va a encantar -Sabía que estaba con alguien supuso que no era su esposa por el comentario. 

A Mads le encantaba las mujeres, no los hombres. Una cosa es besar a un hombre en una película y otra en la vida real. Se sintió tonto con un corazón que latía fuerte provocándole un dolor.

Quería colgar

–Bueno -le dijo a Hugh sacándolo de sus pensamiento- ¿Qué crees? -preguntó para saber si no se dio cuenta de la presencia de la danesa.

–Creo que… -suspiró mirando por su ventana de hotel en el que se hospedaba antes de abordar su vuelo a Dinamarca- deberíamos hacerlo de manera diferente esta vez -se refería al contacto entre ellos. El ojiazul pensaba que no debió haber cambiado la comunicación vía correo electrónico por el teléfono. Pero lo extrañaba. Quería escuchar su voz cerca de él. Ya no quería decirle nada de su visita. 

–Hazme una proposición -La sonrisa de orgullo, de felicidad, de emociones encontradas sobre la llamada era evidente. Pensar que vería a Hugh pronto cuando vaya a Estados Unidos o a Inglaterra. 

Ahora él le hablaba. Necesitaba verle. Lo extrañaba. Si Hugh le decía que cruce el continente para que se encuentren… lo haría.

Su amante en turno solo lo observaba decepcionada por esa emoción de una simple llamada. Sabía que no era la esposa ya que su sonrisa no brillaba como esta.

El británico no sabía a qué se refería con proposición. Tal vez Mads ya sabía de su llegada, tal vez Dinamarca es un país muy pero muy pequeño para ellos dos y el encuentro era tan obvio.

–Creo que deberíamos ser más atrevidos esta vez -se tocó su cuello tratando de insinuarse por el teléfono. 

Mads separo sus labios por la respuesta no evito relamerse. Hugh Dancy ¿se le estaba insinuando o realmente le leyó su mente de verse en algún país? Deseaba que sea ambas respuestas y no que este mal interpretando todo por la emoción.

Por su parte Dancy abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de la respuesta tan tonta que le dio.

–Creo que debería elegir rojo o azul -dijo arreglando las cosas.

Mads ahora se sentía confundido. ¿A qué venía los colores? ¿Era alguna clase de clave, juego británico o Hugh estaba ebrio? Tal vez se lo dijo a su esposa Claire Danes para vestir a su hijo. El ojiazul se desesperó por el silencio incomodo de la otra línea.

–Hasta ahora siempre has tenido la razón -trato de pensar que ese comentario fue hacia Danes- ¿pero por qué? -tenía curiosidad por los colores o simplemente saber si Hugh estaba con alguien más. 

En respuesta un sonido del cristal contra la frente de Hugh. El joven se repetía “eres un tonto, ahora pensará que usas excusas raras para llamarle. Tonto, tonto.” en su cabeza.

–¿Porque le pone más emoción a la vida? -Hugh comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado por arruinar la conversación haciendo que se pierda en un mar de frases raras.

–¿Es muy tentador? -Miró a su amante suponiendo que su amigo estaba en la misma situación que él. Alzó su copa para brindar con Milan en el aire pero no choco su copa nuevamente contra la de ella. Solo bebió pensando que de seguro la mujer es igual de joven que él o de la mujer que tenía enfrente. 

Una mujer que le recuerda el hecho que su preferencia sexual son las mujeres. La felicidad de la llamada se estaba borrando por tristeza. 

“Pero que idiota eres Mads. ¿Creíste que Hugh estaba atraído por ti? Solo estaba ebrio para distinguir que era un hombre quien le toca” pensaba.

–Bien… piénsalo -dijo tratando de cortar la llamada.

–Ok -respondió Mads colgando. 

“Piénsalo” ¿qué quiso decir con eso? ¿Se lo dijo a él o a la mujer con la que estaba? Ahora estaba más confundido que antes.

Hugh se dejó caer de rodillas deslizándose de la ventana al piso. Se sentía tan avergonzado. 

Mads por su parte regreso junto a su amante que hojeaba el libreto sentada en su sala que tenía los muebles en posición de “L”. Ella por momentos le miraba seria y molesta.

–Bien. ¿Dónde estábamos? -preguntó agarrando su guion que estaba a un lado para ensayar pero realmente era para evitar pensar en esta última llamada.

–¿Dónde estabas? -Fue abofeteado por la mujer- respóndeme -en un tono más frío del que habitualmente le hablaba.

–Bien, eso es nuevo -Mads se sorprendió por la bofetada pensó que ella era una gran actriz. Lazó su script a un lado. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos- Estaba trabajando. Ya te lo había dicho -repitió las palabras del libreto para ensayar con su “compañera”.

Él la abofeteo de manera divertida. Ella respondió con una sonrisa y empujándole al sofá. Mikkelsen mostró una sonrisa divertida. La joven se quiso acercar y él la pateó haciendo que caiga sobre el otro lado del mueble. El rubio se colocó sobre ella, Milan intento forcejear pero él agarró sus manos, ladeo su cabeza para no verle a los ojos. El hombre de más edad la tomó del cabello castaño provocándole que se le escape un gemido y que le vea fijamente a los ojos avellanados.

Sus labios buscaban los de ella, necesitaba deshacerse con alguien de su erección provocada por aquel británico. Sabía que la mujer había notaba antes que lo sintiera sobre ella. Solo una llamada de Hugh Dancy basto para dejarlo así.

Recordó nuevamente que no le pregunto el verdadero motivo de su llamada por lo cual miró a su teléfono tendido sobre la mesa de la sala pensando en tomarlo y marcarle.  
La mujer se dio cuenta que él veía el celular y decidió evitar que lo toque, ella deseaba que la toque en su lugar. Realmente, a eso vino. Acerco sus labios para besar ese cuello expuesto ante ella, para tentarle poniendolo tan duro que necesitarían follar tres o cuatro veces para quitarle la erección que poseía.

El móvil sonó cuando ella estaba a punto de hacerlo.

Mads la miró.

Él se levantó, ella le siguió. 

Ella lo jalo de la cintura para acostarlo en el sofá, se puso sobre el rubio. Casi hincándose sobre su pecho, con sus dos manos le sostuvo el brazo derecho de Mads; y con su pie, pisó la muñeca de la izquierda evitando que tome el teléfono. Por suerte para el mayor no fue con el tacón.

Con sus dedos trataba de alcanzar el teléfono con desesperación. Logró ver en la pantalla que nuevamente era su colega quien le llamaba.

Del otro lado del mundo Hugh ignoraba lo que estaba pasando realmente, solo se imaginaba que estaba interrumpiendo el sexo que de seguro su compañero tenía. Una parte de él no quería escuchar gemidos, y la otra parte, quería evitar el contacto físico entre ellos. Su llamada era para disculparse de tantas interrupciones, explicar sus tontas conversaciones y decirle porque llamo desde el principio. 

Simplemente excusas para no aceptar que su corazón exigía reclamar a Mads como suyo. A pesar que ambos eran hombres casados.

Mads seguía forcejeando con su amante para alcanzar su teléfono. Trato de girarse y quitar su pie con su mano libre. Ella le agarró la muñeca de su mano derecha y empujo su cabeza con su otra mano. Logro alcanzar con su dedo de su mano izquierda el teléfono para responder.

–¿Molesto? -murmuró el ojiazul hablando para sí mismo mientras pensaba que a lo mejor Mads ya se cansó de oírle.

–No, no, solo estaba… -escuchó a Mads de la otra línea- haciendo la cena. 

Sintió vergüenza nuevamente, se cubrió su boca con el reverso de su mano derecha. Sintió lagrimas rodar sus mejillas por esa repuesta que preparo para no herirle.

–Mads… -trago saliva tratando de no escucharse quebrar- ¿Estás seguro?

Milan a pesar que escuchaba la voz de un hombre no se sintió aliviada, se molestó más. Primero por tanta interrupción de alguna amante y ahora de aquel hombre que lo llamaba. Ella no sabía que era la misma persona que ha estado llamando.

Empujo a Mads aun estando sobre él, luego se bajó y se apartó del lugar.

–Mads, ¿estás ahí? -preguntó nuevamente Hugh al escuchar solo ruido y no a él-

–Sí, dime -respondió acomodándose en un lado del sofá y colocando sus pies sobre el otro mueble-

-Sobre lo de gris y azul… -murmuró tratando de explicarse.

–… -Mads suspiró mientras la mujer se colocaba detrás de él con bolso en mano- Es la segunda vez que cambias de color –ahora ya no nombraba al rojo.

–Es sobre mi traje… -cerro los ojos apretándolos con fuerza- iré a Dinamarca a presentar una película.

–Sí, es así -sintió una felicidad tremenda en saber que Hugh vendría, y por ello, no se dio cuenta de que la mujer le dio la espalda molesta para caminar fuera de la casa- ¡es perfecto! -sin querer hizo ver la alegría que le causaba.

La mujer se volteó una vez más para mirar si la iban a detener pero al ver la reacción de Mads… salió por la puerta aporreándola con fuerza.

–¿Lo has pensado? Yo he… -Hugh se sentía declarándose por teléfono como una niña de trece años al oír ese ruido. Pensó que arruinó la noche de su amigo y no quería con ello, pero Mads se molestaría con él. Sin embargo necesitaba tanto su atención- ¿sabes? Definitivamente creo…

–Dame un momento… -le interrumpió- vuelvo en dos segundo -escuchó su tono diferente como si estuviera decepcionado o al menos eso le hacía creer por tanto suspiro- no cuelgues.

–… sí -se sintió desilusionado por esa respuesta. Creía que era mejor colgar. Mads ya sabía que iba a verle.

Mads caminó hacia la ventana de su casa donde se podía notar las luces de la ciudad y a la mujer subiendo a su vehículo.

Hugh estaba a punto de colgarle para no molestarle.

–Sí, azul es perfecto. -Escucho la respuesta de Mads-

–¿Eh? -Exhalo su sorpresa?

–Aunque te ves bien con el saco gris de rayas sobre tu camisa negra, tan poco está nada mal -él no camino para mirar por la ventana, fue hacia su silla donde había colocado la revista Essential Home; la cual empezó a hojear para mirar las fotos Hugh que estaba en la portada y otras páginas-

Por lo regular Mads no compra ese tipo de revistas ni porque él saliera, pero cuando vio a Hugh… se sintió como una adolescente de trece años emocionada de que su artista favorito este en ella. Por ello, terminó con la revista entre sus manos.

–Entonces… usaré ese traje -sus mejillas se pusieron rosas y sonrió de manera dulce aunque él no le estuviera viendo.

–Podemos ir por unas cervezas cuando llegues -mencionó Mads dejándose caer en su silla negra aterciopelada sin darse cuenta que Malin miraba su casa enfada para luego marcharse en su auto. Al menos ella se sentía orgullosa de dejarlo con el falo parado.

–Sería perfecto -Hugh se dejó caer sobre su cama sintiéndose aliviado y feliz- ya que a ambos nos gusta la cerveza.

–Y los cigarrillos -agregó el danés divertido- ¿Tienes donde quedarte?

–Bueno, planeaba llegar y buscar un hotel -se había olvidado de reservar una habitación.

–Tengo una casa en la que te puedes quedar conmigo -miró entre su pierna que aún se notaba el bulto- incluso te iré a buscar en el aeropuerto, hay tantas alfombras que tienes que ver.

Una cálida alegría comenzó a surgir en el pecho del joven.

– Me parece bien -respondió.

–Entonces ¿me llamas cuando abordes el avión? -Mads quería confirmar

–De acuerdo -contestó Hugh-

–Perfecto -escuchó a su compañero despedirse y colgar. 

Mads nuevamente se miró su bulto. Se desabrochó su pantalón bajando su mano para tomar su propio pene para imaginar a Hugh andando por su casa en ropa ajustada, en bóxer o sin camisa; bebiendo cervezas con él para luego que ambos terminen en la misma cama o en el sofá, debajo de la ducha e incluso en la silla en la que estaba.

Comenzó a masturbarse con esas escenas que venían a su mente como lo hizo hace tiempo al imaginarse a Hugh sobre él.

–Absolutamente… perfecto -se dijo con una sonrisa que dejaba escapar sus gemidos y el nombre de Hugh.


End file.
